


Dress

by areyoumiserableyet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bubble Bath, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dresses, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand & Finger Kink, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Smut, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, but nothing crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumiserableyet/pseuds/areyoumiserableyet
Summary: Les Amis are attending a black tie political fundraiser for Enjolras. Cosette’s dress is causing problems for Eponine.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Éponine Thénardier, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Taylor Swift and this just happened. (Based on her song of the same name.) I’ve never written Eposette/PWP before so let me know what you think!

Cosette flutters around the party as Eponine watches. Her hands are shaking.

“I don’t get it, Ep,” Grantaire is saying, tugging at the stiff collar of his dress shirt. “Why would rich people want to go sleep outdoors with no bathrooms or, like, wifi?”

Eponine is leaning against the bar with Grantaire, and he’s been rambling about being dragged to his boyfriend’s family’s upcoming annual camping trip for the last ten minutes. Eponine is only half listening.

Because across the room, Cosette is a vision.

She’s wearing a satiny floor-length slip dress that hugs her body like a second skin, with tiny straps running across her shoulder blades and crisscrossing down her back. The gown is a blush pink, matching the freshly-dyed hair framing her face in soft waves. Eponine had been there when Musichetta had dyed it a few nights before, Cosette leaning over the bathtub to rinse out the color, the three of them wine drunk and giggling incessantly.

 _God_ , Eponine had wanted to kiss Cosette so badly that night.

Eponine watches as Cosette stops to speak to Joly and Bossuet, Courfeyrac walking up to them a moment later. He says something to the other men before taking Cosette’s hand and tugging her away.

“It makes no sense,” Grantaire continues. “It’s like, take it from those of us who’ve slept on park benches before, you know? Roughing it is not all that it’s cracked up to be.”

A server passes them then, and Eponine reaches out to swipe two more glasses of champagne off the silver tray he’s holding. She hands one to Grantaire, who accepts it gratefully. She’s lost Cosette in the crowd now, and Eponine tries her best not to pout.

“To be fair, when we were ‘roughing it’ we didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter,” she replies distractedly, eyes still scanning the room. “But you’re right, rich people are fucking weird.”

Grantaire hums his assent and takes another sip of his champagne as Eponine once again catches sight of Cosette’s pink hair. She’s speaking to Combeferre and Courfeyrac now, and Eponine’s heart pounds in her chest as she watches Cosette laugh at something Courfeyrac says, her makeup sparkling in the light and illuminating her gorgeous face like something out of a goddamn fairytale. Everything suddenly looks and feels like it’s in slow motion, the hundreds of people surrounding them fading to inconsequential blurs with Cosette glowing at the center.

Suddenly, Grantaire snaps a finger in front of her face, and Eponine startles before turning to glare at her friend. “Jesus, _what_ , R? Christ.”

“You know, these fucking fundraisers suck ass, but there’s one good thing that comes from them,” he says out of no where, amusement coloring his voice.

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Eponine replies, finally turning away from Cosette to look at Grantaire fully. Her body protests this with a heady pull in her belly that she knows is pure, unbridled _want_.

Grantaire grins at Eponine’s answer, taking a sip of his champagne before saying, “E and I always have the absolute filthiest sex afterwards. He’s a slut for political capital, who would’ve thought?” Eponine snorts and rolls her eyes, trying to appear casual when she starts scanning the party again. “What about you?” Grantaire asks then, and Eponine scowls.

“What about me?”

“You having your own dirty sex tonight?” Eponine turns to shoot daggers at Grantaire, who simply chuckles in return and says, “What? You’ve been eye-fucking Cosette all night.”

“Fuck you, no I haven’t,” Eponine says, which is a lie and they both know it. “She just looks so...” she trails off. There aren’t words for Cosette’s beauty.

“Hot. Really, very, super hot,” Grantaire finishes for her, and okay, so maybe there are some words. “Ep, please tell me you’re going to make a move tonight. Please. As your friend, I’m begging you to put the rest of us out of our misery. I love you, but when you’ve become too depressing for me? It’s dire, Ponine.”

Memories from the night before play in Eponine’s mind then - flashes of red lipstick smudged across her throat, of delicate hands twisting in her hair. The look on Cosette’s face as she begged Eponine to _fucking get on with it already, oh my god_ -

Grantaire is looking at Eponine now and expecting an answer, but she’s at a loss on how to reply. She doesn’t want to lie to her best friend, but she and Cosette haven’t exactly had a chance to discuss what happened last night, and Grantaire will have a million questions she can’t answer.

Thankfully, she’s saved by Enjolras, who strolls up to them looking annoyingly perfect in his tuxedo. “Hi honey,” he says, leaning over to kiss Grantaire’s cheek. “Hey, Ep.”

“Hey,” Eponine replies, resuming her almost-unconscious search for Cosette.

“R, I need to borrow you for a bit,” Enjolras says, smiling at Grantaire in a way that says both _I love you, I’m sorry_ and _no, you do not have a choice in this matter._

“Duty calls,” Grantaire says, saluting to Eponine, who simply rolls her eyes.

“You look stunning, by the way,” Enjolras says to Eponine, squeezing her arm amicably before pulling Grantaire along behind him and disappearing into the crowd.

“He’s right, you know,” Eponine hears from behind her, immediately recognizing the melodic lilt as the same voice that was panting filth into her ear less than 24 hours prior. She feels her body go rigid, and her heart starts dancing excitedly in her chest as she turns around.

“You look absolutely breathtaking,” Cosette says, her eyes dragging up Eponine’s body in a way that probably isn’t suitable for public. Eponine is wearing a black long sleeve gown, the plunging neckline showing off the floral tattoo that decorates her sternum. Where Cosette’s dress hugs tight to her curves from top to bottom, Eponine’s flares at the waist, the fabric flowing down to her feet.

“Backatcha,” Eponine says, trying to keep her smile from splitting her face in half. “That dress is...” Without thinking, she reaches out and runs her palm down Cosette’s side, sliding along the curve of her hip where Eponine knows there to be a series of hickies left behind from the previous night.

She feels dizzy. Desperate.

Eponine hears Cosette suck in a sharp breath, and she suddenly steps impossibly close to Eponine to whisper in her ear, “I have a confession.” It takes all of Eponine’s concentration to focus on what Cosette is saying and not the intoxicating smell of her perfume that’s clouding her senses. As she speaks, Cosette’s breasts press against Eponine’s body and she has to hold back a shudder. “I only bought this dress so you could take it off,” she whispers.

Eponine’s hand is still resting against Cosette’s hip, and she tightens her grip almost involuntarily at the other woman’s words. She feels Cosette’s lips pull into a pleased smile against the shell of her ear, and then she’s stepping away and breezing past Eponine as if nothing happened, as if they are just two friends catching up at a party.

As if she couldn’t feel Eponine’s trembling hands around her waist.

A couple of hours later, Eponine excuses herself from a conversation she is only sort of listening to and heads to the bar for another drink. She orders a cocktail and seats herself in one of the tall bar stools as she waits. She’s looking through the crowd for Cosette - yes, again - when her phone chimes from inside the small, red clutch she’d borrowed from Azelma. The bartender places Eponine’s drink in front of her, and she thanks him as she pulls out her phone.

She has one unread text from Cosette. Eponine’s pulse quickens as she opens the message to read, _Elysée Suite_. Eponine grins to herself and doesn’t hesitate as she takes a huge gulp of her vodka martini and slips out of the ballroom. The elevator ride to the top floor feels like an eternity and by the time she hears the ding of the opening doors, Eponine feels ready to crawl out of her own skin. She makes her way down the hall, and when she comes to a stop in front of Cosette’s room, Eponine sees that the door has been left opened a crack.

Taking this as an invitation, Eponine takes a deep breath and pushes open the door. “Cosette?” she calls out softly, but she is met with silence. Eponine steps further into the room, sidestepping the high heels Cosette had been wearing that night, kicked off and forgotten near the door.

The suite Cosette reserved is airy and spacious, the walls covered in lavender wallpaper embossed with a flowing, regal design and bracketed by ornate molding and a coffered ceiling. The door opens to a lounge area, and Eponine scans the room, biting her lip at the scene in front of her. There is a small bistro table to one side of the room and it’s covered in silver platters boasting an assortment of fruits, cakes, and pastries. There is a bottle of red wine on the table, as well as a rosé chilling in an ice bucket. A large, luxe sofa sits proudly to one side, the rich magenta and velvety fabric making it an utterly indulgent place to rest. She slides her fingers along the back of it as she walks by on her way to what she assumes is the bedroom.

Her eyes land on an enormous bed when she enters the room, confirming her suspicions. The bedding is fluffy and crisp white, matching that of the drapes currently dancing in a slight breeze against the far wall, which is really mostly windows and a set of paneled glass French doors. She spots Cosette standing outside on the balcony, and she notices the door has also been left open a crack, an invitation.

Paris sparkles in the distance, turning Cosette into a golden silhouette against its glittering skyline. A soft wind plays in her hair as she leans against the railing, _le tour Eiffel_ lit up in the distance. Eponine allows herself a few moments to admire the view before she’s pushing open the door fully and stepping out into the night air.

Cosette doesn’t turn around at the sound of the door opening, but the way her body goes taut as a drum under that dress is a _hello_ all its own.

Eponine closes the distance between herself and Cosette right away, pressing her body flush against her back. Cosette melts into the touch and it’s all the encouragement Eponine needs. She presses a few chaste kisses to the side of Cosette’s neck and runs her hands down her arms, starting at the delicate slope of her shoulders and traveling further until Eponine is tangling her fingers with Cosette’s.

She licks a slow stripe up Cosette’s neck until she reaches her ear, biting it softly before whispering, “You are so beautiful, Euphrasie. I’ve been watching you all night.”

Eponine still has a hold on Cosette’s hands, and she reaches around so she’s pressing Cosette’s own palms against her thighs. Slowly - _so slowly_ \- Eponine drags Cosette’s hands up her body, sliding them across her hips and stomach, imagining how the fabric must feel beneath her fingertips. She nuzzles softly against Cosette’s jaw until she turns her head and then they’re kissing again, and Eponine feels like she may burst into flames.

Because kissing Cosette is unlike anything Eponine has ever experienced before. It’s something she feels in her whole body, a tingling, burning sensation that sets Eponine on edge and makes her heart expand painfully in her chest.

Their mouths move against each other languidly, and Eponine continues guiding Cosette’s hands upwards until they reach her chest. Eponine presses their joined hands into the soft flesh of Cosette’s breasts, and she pulls back and sighs a shaky breath against Eponine’s lips.

Eponine already feels like she’s on fire, and she drops Cosette’s hands to spin her around and kiss her properly, pushing her tongue into her warm mouth and relishing in the taste of champagne and something uniquely Cosette. The kiss becomes heated quickly, and Cosette grabs Eponine by the hips and starts pushing her back into the hotel room. Once inside, she spins Cosette around like they’re dancing, and the giggle it earns her is enough to make Eponine forget what laughter sounds like from any other lips.

With Cosette’s back to her, Eponine carefully unties the knot at the base of her spine, loosening the straps across her back with a few gentle pulls. The dress falls from Cosette’s shoulders and pools at her waist, and it’s clear it will need more coaxing to get over the curve of her ass and hips. Cosette turns around, and Eponine has to kiss her again, allowing her fingers to explore Cosette’s newly-exposed nipples as she sucks on Eponine’s tongue obscenely.

When they pull away for air, Eponine drops to her knees in front of Cosette, looking up at her with a face she knows is full of devotion. She’d be embarrassed if it weren’t for the fact that she’s far too in love to care.

Eponine grabs fistfuls of the fabric at Cosette’s waist, and the two of them stare at one another as she tugs the dress down over the curve of Cosette’s hips until it’s falling to the floor at her feet. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath, and Eponine feels an eager throb between her legs as her eyes rake up and down Cosette’s gorgeous body.

“Fuck,” Eponine whispers, and she thinks she hears the other woman chuckle, but she can’t tear her gaze away from Cosette’s perfect nakedness long enough to check.

“Stay there,” Cosette says then, a sweet command but a command nonetheless, and this does cause Eponine to look up. “Open your mouth,” Cosette says, and Eponine’s entire body thrums with electricity, her skin practically giving off sparks.

Eponine does as she’s told, looking up at Cosette through her lashes as she opens her mouth obediently. Cosette’s painted lips quirk into a half-smile, and Eponine’s eyes almost roll back into her head when she sticks two of her fingers into her mouth. She takes her time there, dragging the length of her index and middle fingers across Eponine’s tongue and pushing down the back of her throat, filling her mouth with the salty sweet taste of Cosette’s skin.

The throbbing between Eponine’s legs is almost painful now, but she tries to stay quiet as Cosette works. The other woman is watching her in complete and utter fascination, and the intensity would have made Eponine blush if she wasn’t already flushed red from head to toe with anticipation and arousal. “Suck,” Cosette says, her voice soft and saccharine in the otherwise quiet room, and Eponine does.

“Such a good girl,” Cosette mutters, and Eponine can imagine how she must look right then - on her knees with her lips wrapped tightly around Cosette’s fingers, bobbing her head just slightly. Eponine’s body shudders involuntarily at the image, and Cosette pulls her fingers out of Eponine’s mouth with a smile. “So beautiful,” she whispers, rubbing her wet fingertips across Eponine’s lips. “Come here.”

Eponine stands up, and while she’s already a few inches taller than Cosette, her heels cause her to tower over the barefoot woman. Eponine leans down to capture Cosette’s lips in another hurried kiss, running her hands down her back to rest on the cleft of Cosette’s ass.

Eponine is so wrapped up in the kiss and the feeling of Cosette’s bare body against her own, that she doesn’t even realize it when she starts grinding herself against the other woman, using the grip on her ass to pull their hips together.

Cosette pulls away from the kiss first, and Eponine is already out of it enough that she blindly chases after her lips when she does. Cosette just chuckles, pushing softly against Eponine’s shoulders to say, “You’re so desperate for me, aren’t you?”

Eponine replies with a sound that is somewhere between a sigh and a sob, and Cosette looks up at Eponine, her blue eyes blown wide and dark with arousal. Her lipstick is already smudged around her lips, and Eponine stares at her mouth as she says, “I’ve been thinking about this all night, Eponine. Have you? Have you been thinking about me the way I think about you?”

Eponine swallows hard and nods as she feels Cosette’s hands reach around her body to start unzipping her dress. “I can’t hear you,” she teases from a breath away, and Eponine rests her forehead against Cosette’s.

“God, _yes_ , Cosette,” she whispers as the other woman finishes with the zipper and starts to push Eponine’s dress from her shoulders. She swallows hard and adds, “You’re all I think about.” It’s Eponine’s dress that falls to the floor now, and she steps out of it until she’s standing there in nothing but a pair of black lace panties and her heels.

“Sit,” Cosette orders then, and Eponine is guided to the edge of the bed where she drops unceremoniously onto the side. Eponine is wearing large, vintage gold earrings and Cosette takes them off for her and places them on the nightstand next to her own discarded jewelry. She lowers herself to her knees in front of Eponine to remove her heels next, taking her sweet time with the straps and making Eponine feel like she may burst at any moment. She threads her fingers in Cosette’s hair as she works, her pink locks just skimming the tops of her shoulders. One side has been pinned back with a chic, crystal barrette, and Eponine brushes her fingers across it as Cosette finishes with her second shoe. “Lie back,” she says, climbing up onto the bed to hover over Eponine. She straddles Eponine’s leg, biting her already-swollen lip before leaning down to crash their mouths together fully.

Now that they’re both naked, Eponine feels dizzy with want, her body responding each time Cosette’s nipples brush her own. The room is still silent save for the women’s desperate panting and the occasional high-pitched moan as Cosette grinds her wet heat against Eponine’s thigh.

“Please, let me ride your face, _please_ ,” she begs into Eponine’s ear, and she has to dig her nails into the soft flesh of Cosette’s waist to prevent herself from coming right then and there.

“Fuck, Cosette,” Eponine chokes out when she finds her voice. “Yes, please, _yes_ -“

Cosette makes a satisfied sound against Eponine’s neck and runs her tongue over the shell of her ear before pulling back to climb the rest of the way up Eponine’s body.

“You’re going to be such a good girl for me, aren’t you?” Cosette asks, but Eponine can’t reply because then she’s finally - _finally_ \- lowering herself onto Eponine’s waiting tongue, and there is no longer a need for words.

Cosette moans loudly above her as Eponine eagerly explores the wetness against her mouth. She runs her tongue around and around her warm folds, and Cosette arches her body and throws her head back, hands gripping tightly to the headboard. When Eponine sucks lightly on Cosette’s clit, her body spasms, hands flying to bury themselves into Eponine’s hair. Cosette let’s out a breathy laugh and moans, “Fuck, ah, ah, oh fuck, yes-”

Eponine can tell Cosette is losing her control when she starts rolling her hips with abandon, rubbing herself up and down Eponine’s tongue while she lies there, her hands gripping Cosette’s hips tightly.

Above her, Cosette is making delicious noises that go straight to Eponine’s own neglected pussy, and it doesn’t take long before Cosette is saying, “Fuck, yes, _please_ , baby, I’m so close, fuck,” and coming against Eponine’s tongue. Eponine groans as she licks and sucks at Cosette, who is twitching against her and looking absolutely wrecked.

Eponine has never seen anything more beautiful.

Cosette only gives herself a few moments to recover before she’s slipping off Eponine’s face and pressing their bodies flush together. She licks obscenely at Eponine’s chin and mouth, clearly wanting to taste herself there, and that thought alone makes Eponine whine desperately.

“You’re so fucking hot, Cosette,” she says, and the woman in question looks down at Eponine with a wicked smile. She kisses down Eponine’s neck and chest, rubbing her lips against her nipples, and goosebumps appear all over Eponine’s brown skin in response. Cosette looks pleased with this, and then she’s taking Eponine’s nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hardening bud, and sucking hard.

“Fuck!” Eponine says loudly as she feels Cosette’s teeth close around the sensitive skin. Cosette chuckles and moves to lick a long slow stripe up the tattoo on Eponine’s chest. “Cosette, please, just-”

“Use your words,” Cosette says, sounding a lot more collected than Eponine assumes she is - if the way her body trembles against her own is any indication.

Eponine hears herself make a noise that sounds very much like a growl before saying, “Touch me, Cosette. I need you to touch me-”

“Beg,” Cosette orders sweetly, sitting up from where she’s straddling Eponine. She rests her hands against Eponine’s rib cage and waits, a look like honey on her face.

Eponine is squirming under Cosette now, her hips seeking any kind of friction they can find when she groans, “Oh my god, fuck Cosette, you’re such a-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Cosette tuts, pinching both of Eponine’s nipples as she does and effectively silencing her. “Now, is that any way to speak to the woman who’s going to be fucking you senseless all night? I thought you were going to be a good girl, Eponine.”

“Oh my _god_ , please, Cosette-”

“I need to hear the words.”

“I’ll be a good girl, Cosette, _please_ -”

“Turn over. On your knees,” Cosette says, sliding off Eponine to kneel on one side of the bed. Eponine scrambles to comply, turning around so her face is pressed into the mattress, and looks at Cosette over her shoulder.

Cosette kneels behind her, runs her hands over the soft flesh of Eponine’s ass, and says, “You’re so gorgeous, Eponine. So gorgeous and all for me, right?”

“All for you,” Eponine agrees, and Cosette places a single, sweet kiss to her lower back. A second later, Cosette grabs ahold of Eponine’s ass, spreading her open and licking a trail from her clit to her entrance. “Oh my god, yes,” Eponine whines as Cosette eats Eponine out from the back, her clever tongue sending jolts of pleasure through Eponine’s body, bending her spine and curling her toes.

Cosette pulls away after a while and Eponine whines at the loss, rocking her hips backwards desperately. “You taste so good, baby,” Cosette says, and then she’s sliding two fingers into Eponine without warning. Eponine gasps and pushes herself up until she’s on her hands and knees. Her hair, which was previously twisted and pinned into an elegant updo courtesy of Musichetta, is now falling messily into her eyes as she loses herself in pleasure, hands fisting in the white sheets below her. Cosette moves so she’s kneeling to one side of Eponine, her fingers continuing their persistent pace as she snakes her other hand around Eponine’s throat.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Eponine gasps into the touch, and Cosette starts mouthing at her chin, her jaw, the corner of her mouth. Eponine turns her head to capture Cosette’s lips in a messy kiss, shoving her tongue in the other woman’s mouth, their teeth clashing together. Cosette keeps fucking into Eponine relentlessly, her other hand still wrapped around her throat, and it doesn’t take long before Eponine is coming too, her back arched into a perfect bow and Cosette’s name on her lips.

The two of them collapse onto the bed, their naked bodies slick with sweat, entirely spent. Cosette is curled up next to Eponine, and the brunette places a lingering kiss to the top of Cosette’s head. “You’re amazing,” she says, her words muffled by her mouth still pressed against Cosette’s hair. “That was…”

“Perfect,” Cosette answers. Eponine feels Cosette’s fingertips trace along the smooth skin of her hip and shivers.

Later, the two of them had donned fluffy robes and sat on the balcony to feed one another strawberries and lick the sugary sweetness from each other’s fingertips. They split a bottle of rosé between them, the alcohol warming Eponine to her bones and making her feel eager and a little wild.

She leans over and gives Cosette a lingering kiss, and she tastes like Mille-feuille and wine. Eponine rubs her nose against Cosette’s before pulling away to ask, “How the hell did you book this room?”

Cosette laughs lightly, the sound drifting away to blend with the sounds of Paris after sunset, still humming with life below them. “Enjolras pulled some strings,” she confesses, her already-flushed face becoming increasingly rosy. She’s stunning, and Eponine aches.

“Wow,” Eponine answers, impressed. “And what did you have to promise in exchange? I thought he refused to ‘use social capital for selfish gain.’”

“Nothing, actually,” Cosette says, and Eponine raises her eyebrows in surprise. “I guess he just thought we were worth it.”

Eponine has to tear her eyes away from Cosette at that, refusing to allow herself too much hope. She still isn’t sure what she and Cosette are even doing, after all. Eponine has been in love with Cosette since forever, and when she drunkenly kissed her the night before, she had been floored to find Cosette kissing back. So, now that she’s finally discovered how it feels to be with Cosette - even partly - she isn’t ready to let go of it.

Before Eponine can let herself fall into an anxious spiral, the wind catches the echoing notes of a late-night busker on the street below, and it’s as if her city is leaning in to whisper in her ear, _Be brave._

“Do you want to maybe take a bath? Together?” Eponine asks, forcing herself to turn and watch Cosette’s reaction. In the end, she’s glad she did - the smile Cosette gives her in return is blinding.

They’re both already a little tipsy, and they can’t keep their hands off each other as they stumble back into the hotel room, stripping off their robes and grabbing the bottle of Bordeaux on the way to the bathroom.

Which is actually enormous, almost every surface is a beautiful black and white marble, and there is an enormous ornate mirror against the wall. The tub is an elegant claw foot made of porcelain, with golden legs and fixtures. As Eponine leans over the edge of it to run the water, Cosette opens the bottle of wine and pours them both a full glass.

Next to the bath is a small mirrored table with various expensive-looking glass bottles, and Eponine picks one up to examine the label.

“What the fuck is a Tahitian Bath Milk?”

“I don’t know, but just dump it all in here!” Cosette replies, and then she is stepping precariously over the edge of the tub, holding the two glasses of wine in her hands.

“Careful, babe!” Eponine says hurriedly, reaching out to grab Cosette’s elbow and steady her. “You’re going to slip.” Eponine keeps her hand there as Cosette slowly lowers herself into the bath, wine spilling over the rims of the glasses into the water and giggling adorably.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” Eponine hears herself say, and Cosette looks delighted. She forces her eyes away from the soft curves of Cosette’s body under the water and uncorks the bottle she’s holding to pour its contents into the tub.

“Ah, yes, next we have the Sakura Botanical Bubble Elixir,” Eponine says, adopting an exaggerated posh accent and presenting the bottle to Cosette. “Infused with orange blossom, of course,” she adds, pouring the liquid into the bath as well.

“I would accept nothing less,” Cosette plays along, mirroring Eponine’s accent. She takes a long sip of her wine, her eyes never leaving Eponine, and the heat in her gaze suddenly makes Eponine hyper-aware of her own nakedness. “Get in here,” Cosette says.

With a grin, Eponine settles behind Cosette, and it feels so right to be holding her like this, flush against one another in the warm water and the rapidly growing bubbles. She places a few kisses to Cosette’s wet shoulder, and the other woman sighs and tilts her head back to rest against Eponine.

The bathroom smells like flowers and citrus, and Eponine doesn’t think she’s ever been so happy in her entire life. That thought hits her like a bolt of lightning, and she’s trying to let herself enjoy this moment, but her brain keeps reminding her that she could be the last time she’s allowed to hold Cosette like this.

“I can feel your heart pounding,” Cosette says then, cutting into the silence that had settled over the two of them. “Do I make you nervous?”

Eponine knows she’s teasing, but it’s on the nose enough that she decides to take the opening. _Be brave, Eponine_.

“Yes,” Eponine laughs, feeling her pulse quicken even more, and she wishes Cosette couldn’t feel it. Eponine forces herself to continue. “Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything,” Cosette answers easily, her eyes closed and her head tilted back against Eponine’s shoulder.

“What...are we doing?”

Out of her peripheral, Eponine sees Cosette screw her face up in confusion, but she keeps her eyes closed when she asks, “What do you mean?”

“Like you know...us. Fucking.”

At that, Cosette opens her eyes immediately, looking up at Eponine. She doesn’t say anything for so long, and Eponine feels like she may actually puke. “Here, hold this.”

Confused, Eponine takes Cosette’s offered wine glass, and watches helplessly as Cosette stands up, water dripping down her body in a way Eponine can’t fully appreciate in her current state.

_Fuck, she’s leaving. Fuck, you pushed too far, Eponine. Fuck, why do you always fuck everything up-_

Eponine’s mental self-beratement is cut short when Cosette turns, resubmerging herself in the water, this time facing Eponine.

“Sorry, I just - I wanted to see your face,” she says, leaning over to relieve Eponine of the wine glasses and setting them on the floor outside the bath.

Eponine swallows hard. “Oh.”

Cosette ducks her head, looking almost shy when she says, “I thought, well. I guess I assumed you felt the same way I do.”

Eponine thinks back to their first night together, to the way Cosette had trembled against her, had gasped into Eponine's mouth, the air around them feeling heavy and charged with something significant. Eponine, for the first time in a while, allows herself to hope. “And what way is that?” she asks carefully.

Cosette reaches out to brush a wayward strand of Eponine’s hair out of her face. “Come on, you’re going to make me say it?” she asks, her voice barely above a whisper. There’s a small, almost secret smile on her lips which Eponine takes as a good sign.

Eponine clears her throat and says, “I think I need to hear it.”

Cosette scoots closer to Eponine, wrapping her legs around her, the position awkward and difficult and perfect. “Eponine Thenardier,” she starts, holding Eponine’s face in her hands. “I have fallen head over heels for you, and I would very much like to be yours, if you would like to be mine.”

Eponine surges forward to capture Cosette’s lips in a desperate kiss, the other woman squeaking in surprise before kissing back. When they pull away, they’re both breathless, and Eponine is grinning wildly when she says, “I’ve been yours for a long time, Cosette.”

Cosette grins back, her mascara is smearing a bit under her eyes from sex and the bath, and she’s undoubtedly the most beautiful thing Eponine has ever seen. She kisses her again, the two of them sliding their tongues together almost lazily until Cosette starts rocking her hips and making delicious, needy sounds against Eponine’s mouth.

They break apart for air, Cosette immediately ducking her head to place wet kisses to Eponine’s neck. “Okay, come on,” Eponine says, sliding Cosette off her lap to stand. “I _need_ to fuck you and this time, I want you to keep the dress on.”

Cosette’s answering laugh is loud and delighted and everything Eponine could ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated :)


End file.
